Indeseables antojos
by Ecu-deus
Summary: Esto era el colmo, su esposa lo había hechado de la casa todo por un simple antojo. En esos momentos odiaba el helado de chocolate. Reto del foro '¡Siéntate'


Lo prometido se cumple :B

Deuda pagada bepp….bepppp…..beeeeeeppppppp

*Esta historia participa en un reto del foro ¡Siéntate! Propuesto por.- Ari's Madness*

Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi…..Reina del manga.

¿Quieren participar en estos asombrosos retos? A que esperan unanse a la diversión

Lugar donde pueden pedir retos o proponer uno:

www. fanfiction topic / 84265/ 8991 4320/ 1/ Espadas- Totosai-Retos- a- Pedido

/Quiten los espacios./

Sin nada más que decir.-

* * *

**Indeseables Antojos**

* * *

Se sentía como una ballena abusadora, muy abusadora, a veces se preguntaba si lo que tenia dentro de su estomago era un niño o dos niños, la idea de tener dos pequeñas criaturas que cuidar no le agradaba mucho.

Pero vamos.

Los antojos no se los podía quitar ni invocando a Buda.

Por _esa_ razón estaba peleada con su querido esposo, quien riño como niño, cuando le dijo que tenía antojo de helado de chocolate. Amaba ese dulce, cuando Kagome lo trajo de su época fue un milagro que no se lo acabara en una noche, se le congelo el cerebro de comerlo tan rápido.

Pero eso era una pequeñez ante su estomago rugiéndole como demonio, exigiéndole comer esa delicia, resoplo viendo al techo de la cabaña. Si Miroku no le traía un helado de chocolate moriría, moriría de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

* * *

-¡Me echo de la casa Inuyasha!, ¡De la casa!-Grito encolerizado.

Inuyasha rodo los ojos, hace media hora Miroku estaba quejándose, Sango lo había echado de su cabaña. Esa idea la había captado cuando llego gritando que odiaba los antojos de su mujer, que mejor no hubiera existido ese estúpido helado de chocolate.

Pero bueno, hasta a él se le hacía agua la boca de pensar en helado.

Simplemente era una delicia.

-¡Me echo!, ¡Me echo!-Siguió quejándose.

Se volvía molesta esta situación, pero Miroku tenía la culpa, quien lo mandaba a casarse con Sango sabia por experiencia que su amiga tenía un carácter muy furioso. ¿Cuántas veces le había pegado en la cabeza con el hiraikotsu?, ¿O le dio una cachetada por pequeñeces?, Si eso le pasaba a él definitivamente no se hubiera casado con Sango, le agradaba mas vivir con alguien gritándole ''¡Abajo!'' y besar el piso, pero no con Sango.

Sería suicidio.

-¡Me echo!

-¡Cállate!-Grito-¡No vas a sufrir por siempre por que tu mujer te echo de la cabaña!

-Pero…

-¡Keh!, me da lo mismo.

Se levanto de la rama del árbol, tomando impulso, para saltar. Pero antes miro hacia abajo vio una aura negra alrededor de su amigo, estaba más deprimido que de costumbre, ahora parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

¡Keh! Maldita amistad.

De un salto ya estaba al lado de Miroku.

-Desde ahora te odio con toda mi alma, pero te voy ayudar-empezó a hablar-¡Vamos pon a andar esa cabezota!

-¿Eh?

-¡Piensa cabeza hueca!

Miroku pareció entender, por lo que, empezó a caminar de lado a lado como soldadito seguramente pensando en cómo crear un helado de chocolate para su amada esposa. Después de un momento paro de caminar levantando un brazo hacia el cielo poniendo el dedo pulgar levantado.

-¡Idea!

Inuyasha sonrió, tal vez sería divertido ayudar esta vez a Miroku.

-Ya era hora.

* * *

-¿Helado?-Kaede sonaba confundida.

Miroku dejo caer sus hombros hacia adelante, cansado, miro a Kaede con necesidad ella le devolvió la mirada algo preocupada. Después de todo ver a Miroku triste asustaba, y mucho.

-¡Keh!, vieja inservible-Bufo Inuyasha.

-Cállate, Idioyasha-Porrumpio Kaede, burlándose.

-¡No me digas así!

Miroku miro sin gracia la situación que habían creado Kaede y su amigo, habían llegado a la cabaña de ella con esperanza de que supiera cómo se hacia el helado, pero cuando pronunciaron la palabra _helado_ Kaede puso una cara de total confusión. Seguramente iba a morir, si regresaba a su cabaña Sango le pegaría miles de veces con el hiraikotsu.

Malditos antojos.

-Miroku-sama-Miro a Kaede sin ánimo alguno-¿Qué ingredientes se necesitan para el helado?

Una luz de esperanza inundo su alma en ese momento, pero tan rápido como vino se fue, al darse cuenta que el no sabía cómo se hacia un helado ni la preparación, ni los ingredientes.

-Solo sé que se necesita chocolate-Dijo dejando caer su peso hacia atrás, suspirando cansadamente.

-Chocolate, no querrá decir cacao

-¿Cacao?-Preguntó confundido

-Si, es una fruta con la que se prepara un manjar exquisito, no recuerdo como se llama.

-Se llama chocolate, vieja boba.-Resopló Inuyasha

-¡Cállate!

Poco le importo que Kaede e Inuyasha se empezaran a pelear al menos ya sabía que ingrediente esencial se necesitaba para el helado, en ese momento la vida era más que bella.

* * *

Sango cada vez se desesperaba mas, la barriga le dolía como remolino, necesitaba el helado de chocolate ahora mismo. Iba a morir si Miroku no se lo traía, definitivamente moriría.

* * *

Miroku estaba más que feliz en ese momento, ya había comprado el cacao, le costó casi una fortuna pero que más daba. Si su Sanguito lo perdonaba, valía la pena.

-Ya tenemos todo-Hablo Inuyasha desde la puerta-Aunque fue difícil.

Miroku vio en su dirección, lo vio con una bolsa blanca en las manos, una pala, leche, y al parecer azúcar.

-¿Empezamos?-Kaede apareció detrás de Inuyasha sonriendo-Sango estará muy feliz.

El solo asintió empezando a partir el cacao, definitivamente este iba a ser el mejor helado de chocolate que probaría su esposa.

* * *

Sango miraba a la puerta ya un poco molesta, ¿Tan difícil era preparar un simple helado de chocolate? Por Dios se moría de dolor de estomago. Una imagen de Miroku ahorcado pasaba en esos momentos por su cabeza.

En esos momentos hasta ella misma se daba miedo.

* * *

La cabaña de Kaede era un desastre, no había más para describirla, lo que quedaba del cacao eran unos trozos en el piso destrozados, ya que lo tuvieron que romper con la espada de Inuyasha. Por más que lo intentaron romper con un cuchillo no pudieron, Inuyasha tuvo que sacar su espada y cortar, el cacao salió volando y se estrello contra una pared…

_Ah lindo día._

-Bueno ya tenemos todo-Dijo Kaede.

-Sera mejor que te apures-Completo Inuyasha.

El solo asintió, tomando en manos la bandeja que contenía el helado, salió por la puerta haciendo una reverencia hacia Inuyasha y Kaede.

Les agradecía demasiado todo lo que habían hecho.

* * *

Sango miro hacia la puerta con preocupación, ahora le valía el helado, estaba que se comía la mente pensando en donde estaría su esposo. La mente le daba vueltas de que algo malo le había pasado, eso no se lo perdonaría, después de todo ella lo hecho de la cabaña.

Se sentía una idiota.

Empezó a caminar de un lado para otro, desesperada, su esposo estaba bien se desesperaba cada vez más si Miroku no aparecía le daría un paro cardiaco.

Malditos Antojos.

Un ruido se escucho en la puerta de la cabaña, Sango se puso en guardia se saco un gran peso de los hombros al ver a Miroku parado en la puerta, los ojos se le inundaron de lagrimas.

-Miroku-hipo

El se apuro a llegar a su lado sonriendo de oreja a oreja, extendiendo una mano hacia ella, llevándola hasta la mesa. La mente de Sango era una interrogante, ¿Qué se proponía su esposo al llevarla a la mesa?, ¿Acaso le había preparado una comida especial?

Miroku saco una mano de su espalda, en ese momento Sango se dio cuenta de que tenía una mano detrás en la espalda, los ojos de la exterminadora se llenaron de lagrimas al ver lo que parecía un helado de chocolate frente a ella, decorado con unas pequeñas cerezas alrededor de este.

Miroku le dio una cucharada del helado, sonriéndole, ella también le sonrió al probar el helado. Era lo más rico que había probado en la vida.

Delicioso.

-Gracias Miroku-Dijo al momento que le daba un beso en los labios.

Miroku sonrió bobamente.

Después de todo el también amaba el helado de chocolate, siempre y cuando Sango se lo de a probar con sus besos.

Eso para él era delicioso.


End file.
